


The Mirror of Your Soul

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel is in love, M/M, Romance, ode to Dean's green eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's love and adoration for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' POV.

###                                                                                

Have you stolen the greenness of the fresh spring grass? Have you taken the allure and mesmerizing glitter from emeralds? Have you forgotten about the eighth commandment: Thou Shalt Not Steal? How it could burden and damn your soul for eternal torture, to be thrown into the darkest pits of hell one more time, only to be saved and carried out in my arms, pressed to my chest, against my hot, blistering skin, while my scorched wings leave a trail of dead, black feathers on the path of pain and tears. It cannot be otherwise, as our fates had been sealed since the beginning of time by destiny itself, embroidered with golden thread on the canvas of infinity.

Have you stolen the brightness of the cloudless, clear sky? As the mirror of your soul is so pure, I can see through it and beyond, I can see the whirlwind of eternity, the dawn of creation, and inevitable oblivion.

From all creatures bright and beautiful, wise and wonderful, created by my father, you are the most precious and dearest to my heart and soul.

I am in love with the mirror of your soul, those green eyes of yours.

Dean Winchester, I am in love with you.


End file.
